The present invention relates generally to networked electronic devices and systems and more particularly to a method for generating a virtual device comprising a network of electronic devices.
In order for an electronic device to be portable, manufacturers must make compromises in its design. Reducing the size and weight of a device are typically paramount. However, in order to reduce a device's size and weight, it's processing power and it's ability to display information typically suffers.
An example of a portable electronic device is the personal digital assistant (PDA). A PDA, such as PALM COMPUTING's PALM VX, can be thought of or considered to be an attempt at enabling a consumer to take the functional equivalent of a personal computer on the road. However, in order to be reasonably portable, the PDA, by necessity, has a small screen that limits display of content and a low power (low current-drain) processor that limits processing speed and capability.
In order to overcome the performance shortcomings of currently available portable electronic devices, a consumer may carry a number of devices that each performs a dedicated electronic function. For example, the consumer may carry a PDA to store thousands of telephone numbers since his cellular telephone is limited to only 100 telephone numbers. The consumer must then manually transfer the telephone information from the PDA to the telephone in order to dial the number. Or the stock market prices of equities or other investment information that the consumer receives on his Wireless Access Protocol-enabled cellular telephone may need a computer to calculate the capital gains taxes to which the consumer is exposed if he sells. This information must be manually entered into a PDA or computer in order for calculations to be performed. There is a resulting need for a dynamic distributed network that links personal electronic devices.